guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ereanor
Archive Oh my goodness, you're talk page is so clean looking!--Gigathrash 19:14, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Brand New User Page Premiere Yeah, I erased it cause it only had some comments about builds, wich no matters anymore in this Wiki. But then Rapta came along and reverted my wipe, "advising" me to make an Archive. I (obviously) took his ad-vice and here we are. PvEreanor 19:20, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Columned Userboxes Hey, I was wondering how you did your userboxes into 3 columns so they aren't just 1 big column like on my user page. If you could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated The Paintballer (T/ ) On Page format: Would you mind if I chose yours? I like it best. How would I go about giving credit? Also, how did you get your userboxes in...boxes? They are so neat and organized. That's what I'm looking for. The Paintballer (T/ ) My userpage is mostly inspired by Hyperion`'s and the users that he recongnizes in his Credits, especially Rapta. And that's what my Credits say. I guess you can do the same. PvEreanor 09:21, 4 August 2007 (CDT) wanna join my guild? im an officer, we are kurz, lik 200k faction, recently got kicked by our alliance =\ ign Tennessee Necro Tennessee 13:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Template for your userpage Hey m8, do you think I could make use of your amazing template for your userpage? If so, that would be very much appreciated. Leetness off the scale! Atlantis 18:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ZOMG Hello, I am here to inform you that your so called "Signature" has been deemed exeptionally sweet as defined by The Signature Sweetness Scale (SSS). Because of this amazing feat, you have been cordially invited to my Sweet Sig contest (which has not, at the time of this writing, begun yet). Should you choose to accept this nomination, you will be highly honored and commemorated by all of the distinguished members of this society (included the exeptionally breath-taking, astonishing, miraculous, marvelous, spectactular, extraordinary, awe-inspiring, magnificent, stunning, beautiful, impressive, extravagant, mind-blowing, legendary, out-of-this-world, phenomenal, remarkable, striking, superb, terrific, top-drawer, unbelievable, wondrous perfection that is me). And if you win, you get a congratulations and a virtual pat on the back (jk). So basically, sweet sig, dude.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks a lot. BTW if I win the contest, all I ask for is a winner suserbox.' reanor' 17:53, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, although it might take some time get everything set up and ready. I'll let you know when I start it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::IMPORTANT: This user has decided not to create the abovementioned contest. Reason:LAZINESS-- (Talk) ( ) 02:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::I never expected you to...lol reanor 02:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::lol, thanks a lot-- (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC) mole M..m...m..ooooooooolllllleeeeee!!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Picture Sorry, but the best I can give you is this, the pic that I link to on my Userpage...I don't give out my real picture to anyone. ;) You'll just have to use your...imagination! I do look like that, though obviously my eyes aren't red. (T/ ) 14:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC)